Trust me
by michiVK
Summary: When Miku discovers she is pregnant her boyfriend and most of her family gives back, except for his friends... But.. friendship isn't going to feed a baby. A story written by Crazyp and translated by me!


**Chapter 1: ¿Pregnant?**_  
_

_Miku didn't knew what to do. She reread the medical examination that the doctor had given her a few minutes ago, trying to search an answer. The bus finally stopped. Leaving her a few meters of the academy. What is she suppossed to do?_

Miku Hatsune was a nice girl who turned 16 recently, she have a long turquoise hair always tied whit two pigtails and eyes whit the same colour. She was short and thin, but she was still attractive. She used to join his cousin, he have the same age that her and his very similar to her physically, her best friend Rin, a girl shorter than her but whit beautiful celestial eyes and blond hair that reached her shoulders, and the latter's twin, Len.

- ¿You tell to Kaito? - asked Rin after she knew the news. The turquoise haired girl denied, starting to cry. Her friend hug her tightly, trying to give her support. - Listen to me Miku, you have to tell him, is your boyfriend and the father of the baby who comes to this world.

- I guess you're right...- Rin smiled affectionately. - i will go look him

- i'll go whit you.- The girls walked through the halls of the academy, looking insistently that blue hair. It took several minutes to find it, until at last it came across in the snack-bar.

- what do you want?- the voice of the blue haired boy made her shiver, he never spoke her that way...

- Kaito, i'm pregnant - She cursed under her breath, she coulded be a little more softer, after all, a child wasn't a thing to be taken so lightly.- What are we gonna do?

- What are we gonna do? - He repeated, whit a ironic smile who surprised Miku.- I don't want a child Miku, he would be a hindrance to me.

- What?

- What you heard, I don't want a child, lately you have become a real nuissance, if you want, you can abort, even I pay.

- Abort?! You went crazy?! She never expected such reaction from Kaito. After all he had always be wonderful whit her.

- No... If you want that baby, OK! it's OK, but now is YOUR problem!- Miku slap him on the face and she ran away from him.

She couldn't believe the words Kaito told her. Abort! It was his son! What was he thinking?! She became to one of the darkers corridors of the academy. She sat on the floor, hid her face in her knees and start to cry like she never did.

A figure stood before her, holding her tenderly. She knew very well who was the only person able to understand and support Her ... Rin. The blonde released her after a while, sitting beside her. She knew perfectly why her friend was crying, but anyway her friend needed to vent.

- What happen? asked her, when her friend felt better.

- He told me to abort... Can you believe it?

- That bastard... What will you do now?

- i don't know...- She said.- I have to talk whit my parents, they going to understand me, I'm sure.- Two young men stopped in front of them, watching them questioningly.

- Miku, what happen? Why you cry? ask the blond, helping her to stand up. She denied whit the head (i'm not very sure if can say like that) and dries her tears.

- Are you sure your okey? This time was her cousin who asked her worried while waving to his girlfriend with a tender kiss on the cheek.- That idiot did something to you?

- Sweety, I think it best to tell to the guys, they'll know anyway, advise the blonde giving her a smile.

- Tell us what?

- Eeh... murmured Maria giving a long sigh.- I'm pregnant.

- what?! Cried the two young men at the same time. They first thougth was to broke the face of that bastard, but they endured to hear what came.- You told him?

- He told her to abort.- answer Rin, before Mary even had opened his mouth.

They don't need to stay here. Len glance to Miku, who just nodded, walking quickly behind him. They went to their classroom, where at this hour shoul be the blue haired boy.

- You! fucking coward!- Yelled Mikuo, taking Kaito's neck, but a murmur of Len did it release him.- You're a bastard!

- I see that the clueless of your cousin told you.

- I'll not allow you to speak like that of Miku.- This time Len's voice wasn't pacifist. Actually, it was the first time than Mikuo heard him speak in that tone threatening.

- So what will you do me skinny? - Asked Kaito mockingly. Len hit him hard in the face, knocking him. The blue-haired immediately rose, wiping the blood out from his lip, and struck back.

It was just a matter of minutes, when everything became a huge fight. Len hit with full force and anger Kaito, Mikuo was responsible than Kaito's brother didn't defend Kaito. Nobody had ever seen fight these two, who were considered the "class calmer." Among all the mess will clearly hear the scream of horror that the teacher gave upon entry and subsequent cries of Miku and Rin, who tried to calm his friends. RESULT: 6 to the principal's office. Mikuo, Len, Kaito and Akaito for fighting; Miku and Rin to be involved.

Luckily for them, the director only reprimanded them and sent back to the classroom, without even asking the reason for the fight. Back in the classroom all were quiet, especially Miku, who was always the life of the party, which drew the attention of all his companions. But that didn't matter, She had to think how to tell to her parents about her pregnancy. Just rang of the school, the four young men/women headed Len's car, which was a black convertible, very expensive.

-Miku ... Is something wrong? Asked Len looking through the rearview mirror. She denied in silence, watching out the window.- Well dear brother, we arrive.

- Goodbye Sweety - See you Len, Miku, whatever you need, call me, you know you count on me.

-Thanks ... but I'll be fine.

- ..., good bye miniature cousin.

- I told you to don't call me like that

- I didn't tell to you, murmured the young man glance at her cousin's belly, I am sure that gonna be a girl.

The car moved again, this time toward Miku's House, who was still a little surprised by the comment of his cousin. Suddenly the words of Kaito came to her mind and tears started coming out of his eyes uncontrollably. Just felt the car stopped, she ran, without say goodbye to his friends. She locked herself in her room, until her mother hit the door.

-daughter, are you all right? -Miku , opened the door slowly and stuck her head out - what happened honey?

-Mom, I need to talk whit you ... is important.


End file.
